


Магические безделушки

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артура и Мерлина преследуют странные, опасные сны. А в деревнях около Камелота тыквы превращаются в кареты, девушки хорошеют на глазах и посреди полей вдруг появлются полноводные реки...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магические безделушки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для на Merlin Secret Santa Challenge - 2013

Покалывало подушечки пальцев, словно от желающей вырваться из-под контроля магии. Пустые надежды – нет здесь магии на всю тысячу миль вокруг. А ощущения очень знакомые, почти приятные, хотя на самом деле это от холода. В тонкой рубахе на пронизывающем морозном ветру сложно выдержать и несколько минут. Что уж говорить о тепле человеческого тела, которое уходило, утекало почти осязаемо и рассеивалось в холодном воздухе. Хотелось спать, но это последнее, что они могли себе позволить, сейчас сон – верная смерть. А еще хотелось верить в спасение. Ледяная равнина простиралась, куда хватало взгляда, идти дальше уже не было сил.

– Когда мы выберемся отсюда, я просижу в горячей ванне три часа кряду, – натужным шепотом сказал Артур. – А ты будешь таскать мне воду. Все это время, чтобы ванна не остыла. Заодно сам согреешься.

– О, вы так заботливы, сир, – как ни странно, но Мерлина голос слушался лучше, и его слова прозвучали слишком громко в окружающей тишине. Он вздрогнул и смахнул иней с ресниц.

– Когда мы выберемся, я велю принести мне в комнату дополнительное одеяло. И, цени мою щедрость, тебе тоже, – продолжал Артур. – Я велю сшить меховую тунику и обязательно меховые перчатки, и…

– Как скажете, сир, – тело Мерлина прошила крупная дрожь, и он сильнее обхватил себя руками. Не помогало. – А пока придумай тему поинтереснее, эта меня совершенно не согревает.

Артур скосил глаза на лежащего позади него Мерлина. Они решили, что так – спина к спине – у них больше шансов продержаться и не замерзнуть сразу.

– Нам нужно разговаривать, чтобы не заснуть, – пояснил Артур. – И я буду говорить, о чем захочу: и о жарко растопленных каминах, и о нежных объятиях камелотских девчонок, о турнирах и сражениях в полном обмундировании в летний зной.

– Я бы вспомнил леса вокруг Камелота, своих друзей, маму. Обычно о таком думают люди, находясь на грани смерти.

– А кто сказал, что мы умираем? Ну же, Мерлин, пора быть оптимистом.

– Конечно. Когда через много десятков лет нас найдут и захоронят, то на нашей могиле напишут: «Они были оптимистами».

Артур развернулся к нему и, прищурившись, оглядел с ног до головы. Ну, или что смог увидеть, а потом быстро притянул к себе и дотронулся холодным губами до оттопыренного отмороженного уха. Мерлин едва угадал его движение и с сожалением понял, что уже почти не чувствует прикосновений. 

– Нам нужно двигаться дальше. Сможешь встать? – прошептал Артур и зашевелился, поднимаясь на ноги, а потом потянул за собой Мерлина.

– Сомневаюсь. Я почти не чувствую ног, – честно ответил Мерлин и позволил себя поднять.

– Значит, я помогу тебе идти.

Артур обнял Мерлина одной рукой за талию и покрепче прижал к себе. На нем не было доспехов, чему можно было только порадоваться – нет ничего хуже холодного металла, касающегося кожи, вместо хоть и замерзшего, но живого и сильного тела. И пусть Артур с этим не согласится – в доспехах он чувствовал себя увереннее и ни за что бы не снял их по собственной инициативе – но он пока жив именно благодаря этому.

Мерлин прижался к Артуру, насколько хватило сил, и прикрыл глаза. Рядом с ним было так хорошо, что можно провести вечность, наслаждаясь близостью. Или две, или бесконечное число этих вечностей, лишь бы его сердце билось рядом, а рука, как сейчас, сильно, но осторожно прижимала к сильному телу и не давала упасть. Мерлин прикрыл глаза…

– Эй, Мерлин, Мерлин! Черт! – Артур остановился и похлопал его по щекам. Его голос слышался как сквозь слой очень толстой ваты. Мерлин хотел ответить, заверить, что все хорошо, что он так пошутил, но не смог издать ни звука. Он хотел извиниться за то, что не смог защитить, и без своей магии он ни на что не способен, что закончилось так нелепо, Артур так и не узнал… – Не спи, слышишь! Болтай, ты ведь это любишь. Я тебе приказываю! Говори, только не закрывай глаза, идиот!

Мерлин побледнел, только кончик носа оставался красным, и почти не дышал. Он безвольно обвис в руках Артура, низко опустив голову. И улыбался светлой, теплой улыбкой…

***

День не задался с самого утра. Артур проснулся абсолютно разбитый, с болью в горле, судорожно кутаясь в одеяло. Мерлин не пришел, чтобы разбудить его. Зато на пороге появился Гаюс с какими-то склянками и флаконами в руках и терпеливо кашлянул, ожидая, когда его пригласят войти. 

– Если не ошибаюсь, у вас легкая форма простуды, – спокойно пояснил он после небольшого осмотра. Который, как показалось Артуру, можно было и не проводить: лекарь откуда-то знал, в чем понадобится его помощь. Гаюс протянул склянку с мутной белой микстурой. – Выпейте, это должно помочь. И не обращайте внимания на вкус, я все еще работаю над его улучшением.

– Где Мерлин? – вместо благодарности спросил Артур. Этот вопрос волновал его с первых мгновений пробуждения. Солнце стояло высоко. Артура уже успели спросить о тренировке рыцарей, а Мерлин все никак не появлялся. И принц безуспешно старался убедить себя, что все его волнения беспочвенны и навеяны отвратительным сном и болезнью.

– Боюсь, он тоже простудился, Ваше Высочество. Я дал ему такую же настойку и рекомендовал оставаться в постели хотя бы до полудня.

– Значит, с ним все в порядке?

– А вы знаете причину, по которой с ним должно быть что-то не в порядке?

Гаюс, с любопытством приподняв одну бровь, пристально посмотрел на Артура, пока тот не выдержал и не отвел глаза. С Мерлином, конечно, ничего серьезного не случилось. Да и что – какие глупости! Хотя с таким, как он, могло произойти что угодно, даже пока он мирно спал в своей постели. Вон, простыл, оказывается. Как и сам Артур. И болезнь, казалось, шла изнутри, из смутных воспоминаний о сне, в котором было холодно, а сердце сковывали страх и безнадежность. Но хуже всего было парализующее мышцы отчаяние и застывшее на губах имя Мерлина.

Когда Гаюс ушел, Артур прислушался к своим ощущениям – стало немного лучше. Он рывком сел в постели и, не обращая внимания на слегка кружащуюся голову, спустил ноги на пол, прошелся, размял мышцы и быстро оделся. Нет причин разлеживаться дальше.

– Рыцари интересуются… – зачастил сэр Лион, ожидавший принца за дверью покоев.

– Начинай тренировку, я подойду чуть позже, – перебил его Артур и жестом попросил не спорить. 

Гаюса на месте не было, на что Артур и рассчитывал. Скорее всего, тот сейчас на аудиенции у короля докладывает о самочувствии принца Камелота и терпеливо уверяет, что это лишь обычная простуда и ничего более. Хотел бы Артур быть уверенным в том же. Он толкнул дверь комнаты Мерлина. Раздался громкий вздох, что-то упало, зашуршало, дверь немного заклинило, и пришлось поднажать плечом… но в следующее мгновение она легко распахнулась, и Артур едва не растянулся на грязном дощатом полу. 

– Мерлин! – возмущенно взревел Артур. Почему в присутствии его собственного слуги у него часто повышалась неуклюжесть, что-нибудь постоянно падало, взрывалось, испарялось из-под носа и вставало с ног на голову? Если где-то существовал мешок с ответами на этот вопрос, то Артур постоянно вытягивал неправильный. Нутром чуял, но по другой, тоже необъяснимой причине, не горел желанием это выяснить.

– Артур, – делано удивленно ответил Мерлин и слабо улыбнулся. 

Артур тут же оттаял. Мерлин бледный – бледнее обычного – с выступившей на лбу испариной сидел на кровати в одной тонкой нательной рубахе, обнажавшей выступающие ключицы, обнимал руками колени и даже не думал укрыться лежащим рядом с кроватью одеялом.

– Тебе лучше, – сделал вывод Артур, стараясь не допустить в голос слишком много облегчения и неведомо откуда взявшейся радости.

– Да-да, гораздо. Гаюс, – Мерлин для убедительности махнул рукой по направлению лаборатории старого лекаря, – дал мне лекарство. Я как раз собирался к тебе, знаешь, завтрак принести, в комнате убраться, доспехи почистить, но ты меня опередил. 

Болтовня Мерлина – привычная и обычно довольно раздражающая – сейчас звучала долгожданной и прекрасной музыкой. Поняв это, Артур нахмурился и подавил порыв зажать себе уши. В самом деле, что за чушь! Может, это побочный эффект гаюсовой настойки?

– Одевайся и приступай к своим обязанностям, – холодно сказал Артур. – И приготовь ванну к концу тренировки.

– Ванну? – чуть охрипшим голосом переспросил Мерлин и вытаращил свои огромные синие глаза. От них всегда почему-то очень сложно отвести взгляд.

– Ну да, горячую ванну. Большую, парящую, восхитительную горячую ванну, Мерлин, в которой я просижу столько, сколько захочу, а ты будешь следить за тем, чтобы вода не остыла.

– А заодно сам согреюсь, пока буду таскать ведра, – пробормотал Мерлин. И не понять – вроде и съязвил, но в тоже время задумчиво отвернулся, словно его перестала интересовать их перепалка. Артур еще некоторое время стоял, обдумывая эту странность, но затем молча развернулся и ушел. В конце концов, ему становится гораздо лучше в движении, на тренировке, когда мышцы привычно работают, а стойкое ощущение дежа вю волнует меньше всего.

*** 

После ухода Артура, Мерлин выждал еще несколько минут, а затем свесился с кровати и достал из-под одеяла магическую книгу. Он едва успел спрятать ее, ненадолго заклинив дверь заклинанием, и не придумал ничего лучше, как просто бросить на нее одеяло. Хорошо, что Артур не отличается особой заботливостью. Вновь укутавшись в одеяло по самые уши, Мерлин продолжил листать книгу. Ему все еще было холодно, он отлично помнил свой сон, ледяную пустыню и храбрящегося замерзающего Артура. Никаких сомнений – сон не простой, от обычных не просыпаются с инеем на ресницах и с обмороженными щеками. И с ощущением, что начал проваливаться в сладкую смертельную дрему. Кто знает, если бы Мерлин умер там, не случилось бы это на самом деле и здесь?

Поведение Артура – лишнее доказательство, ведь он беспокоился, явно же беспокоился за Мерлина! И пусть Гаюс сказал ему о простуде, но это не повод опаздывать на тренировку рыцарей, чтобы проведать своего слугу. И просьба о ванне, именно об этом он мечтал там… Эгоистичная задница! Только о себе и думал. 

Пять заклинаний для исполнения желаний во снах, десяток усыпляющих, заклинание для переноса предметов в другие места, заклинание вечного сна (для тяжелобольных, облегчает последние минуты жизни) и даже чары для призыва сновидений определенного, хм-м… эротического характера. Явно не то, хотя последнее Мерлин решил все же запомнить… на всякий случай. «Для приведения себя в тонус» – гласил текст под ним.

– Как результаты? – Гаюс вернулся пять минут назад. Он неодобрительно хмыкнул, увидев Мерлина там, где оставил час назад – в постели. 

– Ничего, – буркнул Мерлин и упрямо натянул одеяло еще выше. – Я же никуда не переносился из своей комнаты?

– Определенно, нет. 

– Тогда точно ничего. Разве что… Артур тоже видел этот сон, – Гаюс согласно кивнул, а Мерлин едва не обиделся. – Эй, только не говори, что ты уже сам догадался!

– Было достаточно увидеть, как он кутается в одеяло и жалуется на простуженное горло, и сделать некоторые выводы. 

– Наконец-то досталось не только мне, – Мерлин скривился и потер пострадавший кончик носа.

– Это серьезно, Мерлин, – Гаюс осуждающе покачал головой. – Вас вполне могут убить в этой ледяной пустыне. Артур помнит?

– Почти нет. Как обычно. Но все равно у него остались смутные воспоминания, мне кажется, только он не осознает ничего.

– Значит, открыто с ним ты поговорить не сможешь.

– Не привыкать.

– А теперь, Мерлин, раз книга нам ничем помочь не сможет, тебе придется в подробностях вспомнить вчерашний день.

Вчерашний день… вчерашний день был обычным. С утра Мерлин с трудом разбудил Артура, пришлось немного потрясти его за руку, откинуть одеяло, а то и прошипеть ему на ухо, что король будет очень недоволен опозданием на совет. И если Мерлин немного увлекся и провел пальцами по светлым волосам за ухом принца, то Гаюсу об этом знать не обязательно. Как и то, что когда Артур все-таки открыл глаза, Мерлин сидел к нему очень близко, почти касаясь губами его щеки и сосредоточенно дышал, стараясь унять внезапно пустившееся в галоп сердце. Артур не оттолкнул его, только сглотнул, пошевелился и отодвинулся, глядя с сожалением. И даже не прокомментировал неподобающее слуги поведение. После этого Мерлин пообещал себе вообще не приближаться к Артуру некоторое время. Вполне можно наблюдать за ним издалека. Подобные порывы в себе лучше душить в зародыше и не пытаться разрушить нечаянным импульсом все, что сейчас есть между ними – дружбу и доверие. Потому что этого Мерлин точно не переживет, и никакой ледяной пустыни не надо…

– В общем, потом я отправился стирать его одежду. Знаешь, Гаюс, иногда мне кажется, что Артур специально старается как следует измазаться в какой-нибудь дряни, чтобы мне было сложнее вывести пятна. И до обеда я только и делал, что стирал туники, чистил сапоги и зашивал дырки на совершенно новых штанах. Артур в это время проводил время с отцом, и когда я его увидел позже, то, могу поспорить, он бы с удовольствием поменялся со мной обязанностями. Мне он сообщил, что нам придется объехать ближайшие деревни в поисках колдуна, который превратил несколько наших больших тыкв в кареты, заколдовал в деревнях три котелка, чтобы в них никогда не остывала вода, и что-то продал местным девицам, от чего их волосы стали гуще и теперь блестели так, что глаз не отвести. Даже Артур понимал, что колдун не сделал ничего плохого, наоборот, порадовал детишек, обеспечил нескончаемой горячей водой целую семью и осчастливил местных девчонок. Я бы за такое только спасибо сказал. А он нахмурился, как большая королевская туча, и собрал отряд из пяти рыцарей. И меня взял. Я старался отвертеться, но он рявкнул, что раз он обязан этим заниматься, то и я буду.

Артур тогда вновь вторгся в личное пространство Мерлина, замахал пальцем у него перед носом, но его дыхание… шевелило волоски на шее, от чего у Мерлина сразу ослабели колени и сбилось собственное дыхание. Артур, вроде бы, ничего не заметил, перестал раздраженно орать и отошел к лошадям. А Мерлин остался собирать себя по частям и напоминать себе держаться от Артура подальше. Ради их же блага.

Потом был бесполезный объезд деревень, ни одного колдуна они так и не обнаружили, ничего примечательного не случилось. Пока Артур с рыцарями обшаривал дома и амбары, Мерлин прошелся по местному рынку, купил несколько ингредиентов для настоек Гаюса (в деревнях они стоили немного дешевле), пряжку на свой ремень (штаны пока пришлось подпоясать веревкой – хорошо, что пока никто не заметил!) и милую безделушку для Гвен. Артур уже не раз отправлял его за чем-то подобным, велев купить «что-нибудь милое, что ей точно понравится». И в следующий раз, когда это случится, можно будет выкроить для себя часа два (например, поспать), а потом принести фигурку петушка Артуру и рассказать, как сложно найти что-нибудь стоящее на камелотском рынке. Иногда Мерлин ненавидел свою работу.

– Мы вернулись в замок, поужинали, я подготовил Артуру ванну, затем оправился сюда и лег спать. Все. Обычный день. Никого не казнили, никого не поймали, никому дорогу не перешли, – закончил Мерлин.

Гаюс задумчиво пожевал губу, глядя куда-то в угол комнаты. Размышлял. Мерлин и сам был рад помочь, но понятия не имел, где именно они с Артуром могли угодить под проклятье и как теперь вычислить колдуна.

– И ничего подозрительного в деревнях? – переспросил, наконец, Гаюс.

– Нет. Я внимательно следил за поисками – все как обычно. Я не чувствовал магии на мили вокруг.

– А тот колдун? 

– Сомневаюсь, что его найдут. Если он снова не сделает какую-нибудь глупость.

– Что-то должно быть, Мерлин. Тебе придется подумать еще.

Гаюс настойчиво кивнул, словно собирался снова прослушать всю историю про вчерашний день. Может, и должно быть что-то, может, Мерлин и не видит самого важного, но прямо сейчас его ждут обязанности слуги наследного принца. Наскоро извинившись, Мерлин торопливо оделся, стащил со стола краюху хлеба и отправился к колонке с водой. Натаскает холодную, потом подогреет магией. Томить воду на огне было некогда. 

Мерлин дочитал заклинание, опустил руку в воду, пробуя температуру, и удовлетворенно заулыбался. Потный и уставший Артур ввалился в комнату через несколько минут. Тренировка проходила в усиленном режиме, через неделю открывался очередной турнир, а Утеру пришла на ум новая идея: рыцари Камелота не должны вылетать из соревнований на первых кругах, должны держаться как можно дольше и противостоять Артуру в финале соревнований. Поэтому теперь они без устали разучивали новые приемы, совершенствовали технику и тренировали выдержку.

– Еще два дня в подобном темпе, и даже я взмолюсь о пощаде, – выдохнул Артур, на ходу стягивая с себя одежду. – Отец будто забыл, что мы живые люди, а не универсальные машины для войн и турниров.

Он даже не попросил Мерлина как обычно раздеть его. Самому было куда быстрее. Но язвить по этому поводу не хотелось. Артур снял штаны, потянулся своим стройным мускулистым телом и залез в горячую ванну, застонав от удовольствия.

– Моему плечу сегодня досталось, – пожаловался Артур, откинулся на бортик бадьи и принялся наблюдать за Мерлином, который собирал разбросанную одежду. – Сомневаюсь, что смогу хорошо вымыться сам. Мерлин, бери мочалку и помой меня.

Конечно! Иногда на Артура находило подобное настроение – его охватывала леность, и он даже рукой пошевелить не желал. Мерлин раздевал его, одевал, иногда касаясь кончиками пальцев обнаженной кожи и стараясь незаметно отдернуть руки. Иногда Артура приходилось мыть, вот как сейчас, возить мочалкой по мокрой спине, слушать тихие довольные стоны, стараться не промочить собственную одежду и с тоской гадать, в какой момент все пошло неправильно, и у него начало вставать на Артура. Потому что это было очень… неудобно. Мерлин и помыслить не мог о близости – и так достаточно того, что Артур ценит его за способность всегда говорить ему правду, какой бы неприглядной она не была, за преданность и еще, кажется, за то, что частенько он действительно ведет себя, как идиот. Артур научился доверять ему, порой, самое важное. Артур научился верить ему. И Мерлин не имеет права взять и испортить все из-за глупой прихоти собственного тела. Еще не хватало, чтобы Артур начал сторониться его. Или жалеть. Это будет невыносимо, так что лучше сейчас просто держать себя в руках.

– У тебя очень мягкие руки, Мерлин. Для парня и для слуги, – сказал вдруг Артур, вырвав Мерлина из размышлений.

– Тебе так кажется после мочалки, которая сдирает по две шкуры. У тебя от нее царапины на спине!

– О, тогда подбери мне новую, а эту забери себе. Слугам положено пользоваться старыми вещами своих хозяев.

– Носить одежду, возможно. Забирать себе мебель, доедать их еду, допивать вино, спать на их простынях… Но не мыться грязными шершавыми мочалками, которые проще использовать для пыток, чем для расслабляющего мытья.

– Ты несправедлив к моей любимой мочалке.

– Она тоже меня недолюбливает, я уже оцарапался ею!

Артур улыбнулся, лениво растянув уголки губ, чуть прищурился… а потом быстро схватил Мерлина за руку и окунул головой в ванну. Мерлин не успел закрыть глаза и оказался под водой совсем рядом с бедрами Артура, с голыми бедрами Артура и с его полу вставшим членом. В голове проскочила глупая паническая мысль, что это реакция на ту самую мочалку. Мерлин пораженно открыл рот, наглотался воды, отпрянул вверх и повалился на мокрый пол. Выпучив глаза, он схватился за горло, натужно закашлялся и проклял все на свете, и болвана Артура с его шуточками в первую очередь.

– Что ты творишь? – немного восстановив дыхание, прохрипел Мерлин. – Ты…

– Я хотел поднять тебе настроение, – делано невинно, слишком самодовольно и без капли раскаяния сказал Артур. – Ты хмурый с самого утра.

Мерлин закрыл лицо руками. Рукава и верхняя часть рубашки промокли, успели остыть и теперь неприятно холодили кожу. На пол, на то место, где он сидел, натекла лужа. Чтобы Артур себе не воображал, но Мерлину подобные знаки внимания и попытки подбодрить не нравились решительно. Хочет, пусть макает головой в свою ванну загрустивших рыцарей, да хоть собственного отца! Но Мерлина пусть оставит в покое или создаст обстоятельства, при которых он будет совсем не против понежиться с ним ванне, а может быть, даже и окунуться под воду с головой… на некоторое время.

Мерлин молча поднялся на ноги, демонстративно схватил чистое полотенце, приготовленное для Его Королевской Задницы, вытерся, забросил в угол комнаты и ушел. Даже не задумываясь о том, что за такое вопиющее неуважение к принцу кого угодно бы упекли в темницу, а то и к порке приговорили, а ему точно сойдет с рук. Но сейчас он был слишком зол, чтобы рассуждать здраво, поэтому он добрался до своей комнаты, завалился на кровать и сказался больным. В конце концов, это было почти правдой – после обморожения во сне заболело горло.

Через два часа явился Гаюс и выгнал Мерлина работать, заявив, что нужно подумать в тишине. Артура больше видно не было. Мерлин с опаской заглянул в его покои, нашел их пустыми, наскоро вылил воду из ванны, вымыл пол, убрал в шкаф раскиданную одежду, сходил за ужином и оставил его на столе. Поест холодным, если не потрудился вернуться вовремя. Потом Мерлин помогал Гаюсу; бегал за водой; без интереса слушал, как готовиться та самая микстура от простуды; еще разок пролистал книгу; потренировал пару безобидных, но очень полезных в хозяйстве заклинаний; заверил Гаюса, что нет, он не колдует, просто читает вслух; перемыл четыре котла и лег спать, надеясь, что на этот раз ему не приснится вообще ничего.

***

В пещере тускло горел огонь, отражаясь от ледяных стен и заставляя тени причудливо танцевать, изгибаясь и часто сливаясь в одну. Артур обнаружил себя сидящим на полу, очень близко к огню. Он протянул одну руку вперед, чтобы хоть немного погреть потерявшие чувствительность пальцы. На его коленях покоилась голова Мерлина, который совершенно точно еще дышал, но был до синюшности бледен и давно не приходил в сознание. Артур бездумно перебирал пальцами его волосы, иногда задевая оттопыренные уши, прослеживал линии скул и подбородка и тихо звал по имени. Чего бы он никогда не решился сделать там, в иной, такой далекой теперь жизни. А здесь скрываться от собственных чувств и желаний было, по меньшей мере, глупо, а то и вовсе бесполезно – особая магия этого места.

– Не оставляй меня здесь одного, – строго просил Артур, будто приказывал, а затем мешкал и добавлял теплее: – Просто не оставляй меня. 

Он, не моргая, до слез вглядывался в лицо Мерлина, ища доказательства, что тот слышит. Иллюзия спасения медленно таяла. Артур помнил, как высокая гора возникла перед ним, словно по волшебству, посередине темнел вход в большую пещеру. Внутри уже бодро горел огонь, хоть и не давал достаточно тепла и света, но это было хоть что-то, спасение от ветра точно. Но Мерлин все равно умирал. Только эта мысль казалась важной, а вовсе не здравые рассуждения о том, каким чудом появилась пещера и почему Артур не помнил больше ничего. Да и не получалось это – рассуждать здраво, только не в этом месте.

Мерлин вдруг глубоко вздохнул и пошевелился. У Артура внутри птицей затрепетала надежда.

– Мерлин. Мерлин? Мерлин! – воскликнул он, однако, без особого результата. Это неправильно! Артур замахнулся и ударил Мерлина по щеке. Возможно, слишком сильно, но сейчас не до щенячьих нежностей. Потом еще раз, и еще… голова Мерлина откинулась назад, губы, кажется, разбились в кровь, он глухо застонал и открыл глаза. Сначала расфокусированный, полный страдания взгляд приобрел осмысленность и потеплел, за одно мгновение согревая лучше, чем жар от маленького костра.

– Артур? – едва слышно просипел Мерлин. Голос его почти не слушался.

– Прости, – не нашел ничего лучше, чем извиниться Артур. – Мне не хватало твоей болтовни, – он нервно усмехнулся, чувствуя, что начал нести чушь. – Тебе холодно?

– Я почти не чувствую свое тело.

– Ну, у нас есть костер, от которого нет никакого толку. Если бы у нас была посуда, то можно было бы подогреть воду. У тебя же нет под рубашкой котелка? Хотя… я проверял – нет.

Это было невероятно, но щеки Мерлина немного покраснели. И не от холода, не страшной от обморожения краснотой, а очень мило, от смущения. Артур завороженно уставился на это чудо. Мерлин нетерпеливо кашлянул. 

– Пещера большая? – поинтересовался он.

– Не особо. Ты и сам должен видеть… – Артур запнулся на полуслове и внимательно посмотрел Мерлину в глаза. Расфокусированы, смотрят мимо. Слепо смотрят. – Ты видишь? – напряженно переспросил он.

– Плохо, – признался Мерлин. Сил сожалеть или пугаться у него уже почти не осталось. – Наверное, от холода. Я вижу тебя, но очень смутно. Но я точно знаю, что это ты, а не большое расплывчатое пятно. А пещера… она темная, у меня перед глазами только черное пятно и ты…

– Я вытащу тебя отсюда, – пообещал Артур и покрепче прижал Мерлина к себе, уткнувшись губами в его макушку. Жив. – Это не простое место. Я пока еще не понимаю многого, но в настоящей ледяной пустыне мы бы уже давно замерзли в тонких рубахах, а здесь ничего, живем. Мне пока очень сложно думать…

– О да, – глухо фыркнул Мерлин. – Это умение всегда давалось тебе с трудом.

– Заткнись. Это умение – единственный наш шанс выжить.

– А как же моя голова? Я не могу видеть, но думать вполне способен.

– То, что ты называешь «думать», не имеет ничего общего с человеческим процессом мышления.

– Зато нередко помогает…

– Когда это?

– Ну… – протянул Мерлин, вспоминая. По мнению Артура, вспоминать он мог вечность, все равно таких примеров не существовало. – Когда ты потерял свой меч, я нашел его, заставив тебя рассказать, чем ты занимался непосредственно перед его потерей.

– Как тогда выяснилось, я отдал его тебе, а ты забыл его на конюшнях.

– Да, не самый удачный пример. Ну, тогда тот раз, когда ты выбирал себе потенциальную невесту, написав имена претенденток на клочках бумаги и положив в шлем. Ты вытянул пустую, и решил пока отложить всю затею с женитьбой. Кто тебе подсказал этот способ?

На самом деле тогда Артур вытянул не пустую. Помимо имен шести принцесс подходящего возраста и происхождения, он ради смеха положил в шлем бумажки с именами Морганы, Гвен и, подумав, самого Мерлина. Эта затея с самого начала казалась ему невероятно глупой, но веселой, и он уже предвкушал, как будет издеваться над Мерлином, если вытянет его имя. Одна из бумажек и правда была пустая, другая, тоже пустая (он так и не придумал, чье имя на ней написать), была зажата в его руке. Артур вытянул имя Мерлин из шлема, но вместо того, чтобы посмеяться и поиздеваться над своим нерадивым слугой, он заменил ее на пустую и хмуро бросил, что, видимо, ему еще слишком рано жениться. В своих мотивах тогда он предпочел не копаться.

– Детские забавы, – помедлив, ответил Артур.

– В самом деле, ты тогда больше походил на подростка.

Мерлин вздохнул, и его дыхание, уже не такое ледяное, а вполне себе живое и человеческое, коснулось шеи Артура. И как бы не хотелось продлить это мгновение, нужно действовать, пока есть время.

– Пообещай мне, что не умрешь, пока я осматриваю пещеру, – попросил Артур, отстраняя его от себя.

– Что? – Мерлин инстинктивно потянулся обратно, не желая прерывать контакт и упускать крохи тепла.

– Нужно обойти пещеру по периметру. Кажется, в дальнем конце я вижу углубление или проход. Быть может, это и есть наше спасение.

– И куда это нас приведет?

– Не важно. Подальше отсюда.

Артур осторожно положил Мерлина на снег и отчаянно пожалел, что нет даже куртки –прикрыть его и хоть немного защитить от холода и вынужденного одиночества. Мерлин прикрыл синюшные веки и чуть сильнее сжал артурову руку – на большее он способен не был. Так он обещал, поддерживал и просил простить, если вдруг не сможет дождаться…

Артур сделал шаг назад, затем еще один, еще, не отрывая взгляда от Мерлина. А потом, приняв решение, развернулся и быстро пошел в дальний угол пещеры. Там обнаружился узкий лаз толщиной в метра два. Впрочем, Артур туда пролезть сможет. И Мерлина с собой подтянуть. На той стороне виднелось теплое тусклое сияние, не от костра, было плохо видно, и казалось, что светятся стены. Там может быть не так холодно. Лаз представлял собой большую отдушину, которую когда-то проделал поток горячего воздуха. Возможно, там, в глубине, в самом сердце этих странных пещер, было что-то… что-то теплое. Колдовское, наверное, но с этим они разберутся позже. А пока нужно сунуться в пасть этому дракону для того, чтобы выжить в странном, сумасшедшем окружающем мире. Выжить вдвоем. Потому что если Мерлин умрет, то Артур вряд ли сможет двигаться дальше. Просто замерзнет, обнимая худое, начинающее деревенеть, но такое дорогое ему тело, он перестанет существовать, даже если каким-то чудом смерть не возьмет и его. Есть такие люди, которые однажды врываются в нашу жизнь и оказывается, что именно с их приходом она и началась настоящая, а то, что было до этого – лишь тягостное ожидание благодатных времен.

***

– Мерлин! Мерлин!

Кто тряс его за плечи, больно – точно синяки потом останутся – вцепившись пальцами. Мерлин пробормотал что-то невнятное и открыл глаза. И тут же едва не закричал: он почти ничего не видел, только пятно-кляксу вместо лица будившего его человека и серый свет от окна.

– Мерлин… – послышалось облегченное. Кажется, это был Гаюс.

– Я… – Мерлин поднял руку и ощупал человека рядом с ним. Гаюс. – Я… не могу видеть.

Парадоксально, но страха почти не было.

Гаюс завозился, отошел от него, а затем снова приблизился и наклонился очень близко. Глаза осматривает, понял Мерлин.

– Не вижу серьезных изменений, – заключил старый лекарь. – Но я дам тебе настойку, она снимет напряжение с глаз. Если это последствия сна, а это очевидно так, то зрение восстановится само собой через некоторое время.

Мерлин выпил на вкус напоминающую землю микстуру, подумал, что от одного этого вкуса должны пройти все болезни, прорезаться слух и улучшиться зрение. 

– А почему ты меня будил, Гаюс? – спросил Мерлин. – Да еще так… активно.

– Ты кричал, метался на постели, звал Артура, хрипел, а потом внезапно затих и будто дышать перестал. Я испугался, не в моем возрасте переживать такие потрясения.

– Понятно…

В глазах немного защипало. Мерлин моргнул, совсем по-детски потер кулаками веки и с приятным удивлением обнаружил, что стал видеть немного лучше.

– Получается! – воскликнул он.

В этот момент кто-то с громким стуком распахнул дверь, послышался топот, и перед Мерлином застыла мощная фигура.

– Ты снова в постели, Мерлин, вместо того, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности, – возглас разрушил все сомнения.

Судя по голосу, Артур злился. Наверное, еще со вчерашнего дня, после своей выходки во время мытья. Мерлин инстинктивно сжался, прищурился, стараясь угадать выражение лица Артура, почти увидел, как тот сложил руки на груди и обиженно оттопырил нижнюю губу. То, что он еще не встряхнул Мерлина как следует обнадеживало – принц злится не слишком сильно.

– Боюсь, это моя вина, Ваше Высочество, – спокойно сказал Гаюс. – Это я попросил Мерлина, м-м-м, помочь мне.

– И как он помогает вам, лежа в постели? Мерлин? – Артур, вроде бы, присмотрелся к нему. – Мерлин!?

А в следующее мгновение он опустился на его кровать и, зажав его голову в железных тисках, или собственных руках – невелика разница, заставил смотреть ему в глаза. Это было сложно сделать, глаз Мерлин точно не мог разглядеть.

– Что с тобой?

– Осложнение от простуды, – буркнул Мерлин и не отказал себе в удовольствии: – Наверное, после того, как ты окунул меня головой в ванну. Мыло в глаза попало и все такое. Очень вредно, когда мыло в глаза попадает, ты не знал?

– Мерлин! – голос Артура дрогнул. Мерлин тут же заткнулся. – Тебе сегодня что-нибудь снилось?

– Да так, ерунда всякая, – зачем-то солгал Мерлин, а его сердце пустилось в галоп. Проще и правильнее всего было бы обсудить сны с Артуром, но это, черт возьми, проделки какого-то колдуна, и говорить о магии прямо не хотелось. Как и обсуждать, как хорошо и спокойно было ему в крепких объятиях Артура, хоть ему тогда и положено было умирать. Кажется, после того, как обветренные губы поцеловали его в макушку, Мерлин в том сне умирать передумал.

– Мерлин…

– Ну, хорошо. Да, мне снилось и да, я знаю, что то же самое снилось тебе. Моя слепота – временное остаточное явление, скоро пройдет.

В следующую секунду Мерлину показалось… он словно уловил это в воздухе, что Артур хотел податься вперед и обнять его. Он и сам бы сделал то же, но присутствие Гаюса и неуверенность в положительной реакции Артура, охладили его пыл.

– Значит, колдун? – спросил Артур. – Проклятье?

– Очень похоже на то, – осторожно вмешался Гаюс. – Когда-то… еще до вашего рождения, Ваше Высочество, я встречал нечто подобное. Но не думаю, что те методы применимы к нашей ситуации. 

– Почему? Давай ты расскажешь нам все, Гаюс, а я потом решу, применимо это или нет.

Мерлин закатил глаза. Артур постоянно все пытается решить в одиночку. Все, кроме того, какую рубаху надеть с утра и куда следует складывать грязные штаны, а откуда забирать чистые.

– Тот колдун… Мартин его звали, наслал похожую напасть на дочку деревенского кузнеца и на ее жениха. За то, что отказала ему и объявила о скорой свадьбе с другим. На следующий день после помолвки они оба умерли во сне, а Мартину удалось бежать. Но после его колдовства остались явные следы: мешочки под кроватью, засохшие хвойные ветви в изголовье и имена, вырезанные на мертвом черном дереве. Я тщательно проверил комнату Мерлина, ничего подобного не обнаружил. Ничего, что указывало бы на применение черной магии. 

– Может быть, он усовершенствовался, этот ваш колдун. Нужно найти его, пока Мерл… пока никто не умер в нашем глупом сне.

– Я и не собирался, – буркнул Мерлин, с удовольствием разглядывая Артура – зрение вернулось практически полностью. – У тебя губы обветрились.

Артур оценивающе посмотрел на него.

– Отлично, значит, теперь мимо лошади не сядешь. Собирайся, у тебя пять минут, поедешь со мной.

– Куда?

– В деревни, в которых мы были позавчера. Отец оказался прав, там действительно скрывается колдун. Есть сообщения еще о нескольких случаях использования магии. У всех коров внезапно родилось по теленку, вымерли все мыши, а недалеко от замка теперь течет новая полноводная река в глубоком русле.

– Разве это плохо? – раздраженно спросил Мерлин.

– Это только верхушка айсберга. Видимые последствия. Завтра, возможно, мы начнем находить первые тела. И если мы можем это предотвратить…

Пока не стало слишком поздно, и тела не оказались нашими, мысленно продолжил за него Мерлин. Хотя он и не верил, что эти мелкие чудеса – вред. Нет, что-то другое кроется в их снах, возможно, никак не связанное с внезапным пополнением коровьего поголовья. 

Через час они оседлали коней и тем же составом, что и два дня назад, двинулись на новые поиски колдуна. Артур на всякий случай заставил Гаюса вспомнить и описать внешность этого Мартина, и теперь зорко оглядывался по сторонам. Мерлин начал опасаться, что теперь опасность грозит каждому, кто хоть отдаленно подойдет под расплывчатое описание Гаюса. 

В первой деревне обыскали каждый дом. Это было средней величины селение, как с бедными, почти вросшими в землю домишками, так и с отлично обустроенными крепкими домами, у хозяев которых даже слуги водились. Артур разослал рыцарей попарно в разные концы деревеньки, а сам с Мерлином, которому велел не отходить от себя ни на шаг, зашел в первое попавшееся жилье. Хозяевами оказалась милая семья из супругов среднего возраста и пяти кучерявых ребятишек. Они терпеливо собрались на крыльце, ожидая, пока принц убедится, что никакого колдуна под матрацем они не прячут, и даже накормили Мерлина свежим вкуснейшим хлебом. Мерлин успел деликатно и подробно расспросить их обо всех странностях, происходивших в их деревне, обо всех чужаках и просто прохожих. Семья попалась словоохотливая, но толку от этого было мало. Ничего странного не происходило, чужаков, конечно, много в последнее время, но они все какие-то обычные, просто побитые жизнью люди, а мимо много кто проходит – деревня стоит совсем рядом с большой оживленной дорогой. Да, в их деревне как раз произошел случай с не остывающей водой в котелке и, буквально вчера, у них вымерли все мыши. Раньше они зерно портили, много было, а потом разом издохли, будто потравил кто. 

Артур вышел из дома хмурый, бросил, что семья может продолжать прерванную трапезу, и махнул Мерлину следовать за ним. К закату они тщательнейшим образом осмотрели все дома и пришли к неутешительному выводу, что колдуна в деревне нет и отродясь не было. Только вода в котелке и мыши не вписывались в эту картину. Возможно, если будь это единичный случай, то все можно было бы списать на случайного колдуна, просто проходящего мимо, но так… Артур, подумав, оставил в деревне одного из рыцарей и строго наказал ему следить за жителями во все глаза.

– Не будем терять время, – сказал Артур, обернувшись на свой слегка поредевший отряд, – и возвращаться в Камелот. Заночуем в следующей деревне, заодно и проследим, чтобы больше ничего не произошло.

Мерлин подумал, что Артур просто не хочет возвращаться с пустыми руками и объяснять королю, что поиски снова не дали результатов. Кем бы ни был этот колдун, он очень искусно скрывался. Мерлин сам бы не смог лучше, а уж он-то поднаторел в искусстве маскировки за время служения Артуру. Жить хотелось отчаянно, поэтому ему просто пришлось. И он понимал неизвестного колдуна в стремлении помогать людям и в невозможности открыть свою истинную сущность, показать настоящего себя.

– А если мы его не найдем? – подъехав на лошади вплотную к Артуру, спросил Мерлин. – Колдуна?

– Значит, будем искать еще. Тщательнее. Рано или поздно он выдаст себя чем-нибудь.

– После того, как он так искусно прятался от нас?

– Он человек, Мерлин, а людям свойственно ошибаться.

– Да. Наверное. Людям, – пробормотал Мерлин и очень тихо, чтобы Артур не услышал, добавил: – Даже членам королевской семьи.

Мерлину предстояла сложная задача: первым вычислить колдуна, убедить его прекратить дразнить короля своей магией и, в идеале, отправить его куда-нибудь… в Мерсию. И придумать правдоподобное объяснение, чтобы Артур удовлетворился и прекратил поиски. Мерлин был уверен, что колдун только по незнанию или глупой уверенности в собственной хитрости, развлекается на землях Камелота. Если Артур доберется до него первым, его казнят. Может, не сразу – сначала душу вытрясут, но потом точно казнят. Артур уверен, что это вина колдуна – их сны. Мерлин же все больше склонялся к мысли, что они никак не связаны. Не чувствовал он проклятья, даже заклинание над собой прочел, определяющее чары, но их не было. Может быть, иногда сны… это просто сны, пусть даже они и кажутся колдовскими? Может, они с Артуром просто проводят много времени вместе, вот и снится им одно и то же. Потому что иногда кажется, что заботливый Артур из сна и реальный принц Артур – два совершенно разных человека…

***

Артур твердо решил не спать в эту ночь. И Мерлину не давать. Кто знает, что там может случиться на этот раз? Сами сны он помнил очень плохо, нечетко, но был уверен – там ему было очень плохо, и там он мог потерять Мерлина в любое мгновение. Откуда такая убежденность, Артур тоже не знал. Но когда утром он взглянул в синие, такие живые, обычно задорные, а теперь почти невидящие глаза, то страх пригвоздил его к полу, а по позвоночнику заструился холод. Отголосок того, что был во сне. И воспоминание, больше похожее на факт, что ослеп Мерлин во сне, а теперь этот кошмар продолжается… Артур сам не понял, как смог выдержать эти знания и не потерять лицо, не переломать все в лаборатории Гаюса и не сгрести Мерлина в охапку, чтобы защищать и никогда больше не отпускать. Не всех людей Артур подпускает так близко к себе, и ни за что не позволит себе потерять ни одного из них.

Артуру выделили комнату в доме старосты деревни. Три на три метра, с небольшим столом, узкой кроватью и подстилкой для слуги на полу. Без лишних объяснений он отослал рыцарей искать себе ночлег поблизости, а Мерлину ткнул пальцем внутри комнаты – знак ждать там. А сам прошелся по ночной деревне, очень спокойной и уже сонной, даже последние полуночники разбредались по домам. Ночь выдалась теплая и звездная, почти полная луна давала достаточно света, а легкий ветерок ерошил волосы и холодил лицо. Самое время успокоиться и подумать. О многом. О неуловимом колдуне, об опасных снах и о маниакальной потребности защищать своего слугу от всех опасностей этого мира. И если первые две проблемы были вполне реальными и объяснимыми, с ними можно было справиться, а вину повесить на того же колдуна, то последняя могла только создать ворох дополнительных неприятностей, но так и не разрешиться. Она здорово усложняла жизнь и была из разряда сопливых глупостей, которые Артур никогда толком не понимал. Его титул и довольно привлекательная внешность обычно делали все за него. А теперь же… теперь стоит сосредоточиться на спасении королевства и Мерлина, а потом уже размышлять дальше. Может, оно само пройдет, когда опасности не станет. Мерлин его подданный, а будущий король обязан заботиться о каждом человеке в своем королевстве.

– В Камелоте нет таких ночей, правда? – раздался рядом до боли знакомый голос.

– Я велел тебе оставаться в комнате, – устало ответил Артур. Он даже не удивился.

– Там скучно, а ты не велел спать, причем был так убедителен, что я решил тебя послушаться. На этот раз. И ты долго не возвращался.

Артур усмехнулся.

– Я мог бы вообще не вернуться до утра и провести ночь с какой-нибудь симпатичной селянкой.

– Ты бы этого не сделал!

– Я принц, уверен, мне бы никто не смог отказать.

– Только если бы ты привязал их к кровати и опоил дурманящим настоем, – обиженно буркнул Мерлин.

– Похоже, мне стоило привязать к кровати тебя, чтобы ты слушался моих приказов.

– Это было бы проблематично, сир. Тогда мне бы пришлось овладеть магией и убираться в вашей комнате с ее помощью.

– Ты всегда ищешь самый простой выход из положения, да, Мерлин?

– Если бы это было так просто…

Если бы все проблемы можно было решить, просто привязав Мерлина к кровати…

– Мы сегодня не должны спать, – еще раз повторил Артур. – Придумай, чем мы можем заняться вместо этого.

– Побродить по округе? Поиграть в шахматы? Сходить в бар? Просто поговорить?

– Мне нравится идея с баром, если бы он только был в этой деревне. 

О да, напоить Мерлина, а потом просто наблюдать и выслушивать всю ту ахинею, что он несет, когда выпьет. Заснуть при этом проблематично, приходится зорко следить, чтобы Мерлин не покалечился, случайно не оскорбил заезжего высокородного гостя крутого нрава и не свернул в покои Утера вместо артуровых. И кто после этого кому прислуживает?

– Нету. Тогда… пройдемся?

– Сделаем пятьсот кругов по периметру деревни, – улыбнулся Артур, а потом приобнял Мерлина за плечи, увлекая за собой. – Знаешь, Мерлин, будет лучше, если ты достанешь нам вина из погребов старосты деревни. Думаю, он не будет против.

– Попросить?

– Взять.

– Тогда кради вино сам.

– Не могу. Ты представляешь, что будет, если меня, принца Камелота, поймают за банальной кражей вина?

– Перед тобой извинятся и отпустят, а вот меня могут и прибить под горячую руку.

– Но моя репутация будет загублена. Кто станет доверять королю, который ворует вино из погребов селян?

– А то, что вино ворует его слуга, никак не…

– Я могу сказать, что мой слуга идиот, и я только из жалости держу его рядом с собой. В рамках… м-м… благотворительной кампании и в пример другим.

– Тебе никто не поверит.

– Вино, Мерлин. Не заставляй своего хозяина ждать.

Мерлин недовольно скривился, но все же побрел в сторону дома старосты. На его лице, наверное, уже снова играла обычная дерзкая улыбка. Артур проводил его взглядом, благо, сейчас не нужно было ни от кого скрывать своего интереса. Даже от себя. Ночные звуки успокаивали и умиротворяли. Кажется, он засиделся в замке и давно не выезжал в походы, когда над головой только ночное небо и звезды, а рядом весело потрескивает костер. Когда вечер наполняется смехом рыцарей, их неторопливыми беседами и усталыми вздохами – в походах все были в равных условиях, даже те, кто не привык так много ездить верхом. А потом быстро наступает тишина. Условная. Потому что рыцари горазды храпеть, что, как подозревал Артур, обычно и отпугивает диких зверей. Иногда ворошат угли в костре часовые, подбрасывают веток, переговариваются вполголоса. И это самые прекрасные звуки на свете. Может быть, именно потому, что все это случается не так часто, чему Артур несказанно рад.

Рядом оказался довольно хлипкий забор из плохо обработанных досок. Артур облокотился на него, чувствуя, как наваливается сонливость, закрываются глаза, и уже совершенно невозможно сопротивляться. Он неуклюже упал на траву и с трудом подумал, что если его найдут спящим под забором, это точно повредит его репутации. Но в следующее мгновение Артура уже ничего не волновало, потому что он крепко спал.

***

– Артур? – позвал Мерлин и снова закашлялся. Слишком тихо звучал его голос. Не докричаться, не позвать, не убедиться, что… – Артур!

Мерлин поднял руку и прошептал слова заклинания. Снова ничего. Магия по-прежнему не работает, он сам по-прежнему лежит в ледяной пещере. Артур пропал с тех пор, как протащил его по узкому лазу в очередную пещеру, залитую странным неестественным желтым светом. Артур пробормотал что-то об источнике тепла, который точно должен быть где-то поблизости, и ушел, проведя рукой по щеке Мерлина напоследок. Идиот. Венценосный болван, который сунулся в магическую ловушку совершенно один. 

Мерлин попытался подняться, с трудом встал на колени и замер, стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. По крайней мере, эти манипуляции не дают ему замерзнуть. Хотя в этой пещере действительно было немного теплее. Чуть привыкнув к новой позе, Мерлин сел на корточки, а потом осторожно поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за гладкую стену. Не так сложно, как казалось сначала. 

– Артур! – снова позвал он, но в ответ не раздалось даже эха. А вдруг…

Нет, с такими «вдруг» много не сделаешь. И раз Артур куда-то ушел, значит, и сам Мерлин сможет. Первое время он двигался по стеночке, с удивлением ощущая, что каждый шаг дается все легче. Привычное дело – спасение этой королевской задницы, кажется, придавало сил. 

– Я тебя сам в сугроб окуну, когда найду… – шептал себе под нос Мерлин. Лишь бы не слушать тишину и хоть как-то отвлечься и унять бешеное сердцебиение. – Я из тебя ледяную фигуру сделаю на потеху ребятишкам. И морковку воткну… в разные места.

За углом послышался шум и сиплое натужное дыхание. Зверь. Мерлин замер, судорожно соображая, куда можно спрятаться в абсолютно прямом коридоре. Путь назад – около двух сотен шагов, не успеть. Путь вперед – тот самый поворот, откуда через мгновение появится зверь. Мерлин так и остался стоять на месте, только попятился немного назад, когда, сверкая покрасневшими от бешенства глазами, прямо на него вышел огромный белый медведь. Дышать вдруг стало очень сложно, и даже если бы магия все еще была при нем… вряд ли бы Мерлин смог правильно прочесть заклинание. Хотя… может, и смог бы, но именно сейчас полная беспомощность пугала больше всего. Медведь глухо раскатисто зарычал и собрался для прыжка, Мерлин зажмурился…

– Мерлин! – удивление, страх, облегчение, предостережение и радость. Вряд ли это кричал медведь, решивший пообщаться со своим обедом.

Мерлин открыл глаза. Никакого зверя рядом больше не было. Зато на его месте стоял Артур с факелом наперевес и точно также в бешенстве сверкал глазами.

– Артур? – на всякий случай уточнил Мерлин.

– Как ты сюда добрался?

– Дошел.

– Ты же вроде умирать собирался. И ослеп.

– Я передумал.

– Мерлин!

Артур выругался, осторожно прислонил факел к стене, сделал шаг вперед и крепко обнял Мерлина.

– Я думал, что уже не успею, и ты умрешь там. Я так спешил, я должен был спасти тебя, обязательно. Скажи, разве я смог бы без тебя? Словно… без половины себя.

Мерлин нервно хохотнул и прижался к Артуру всем телом. Плевать. Здесь его принц куда более чуткий и понимающий, почти пугающе, кстати, и словно успел уже познакомиться с одним вредным драконом. По крайней мере, говорит его словами. Или чувствует свою судьбу. Так почему бы и Мерлину не отпустить себя и не принять свои чувства? И поддаться им… хотя бы попробовать. 

– Ты спас меня, – прошептал Мерлин. – Здесь был медведь. Ты видел?

Артур отстранился, а Мерлин инстинктивно потянулся за ним. 

– Нет, – Артур подцепил пальцем подбородок Мерлина и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Здесь не было никакого медведя, только я. 

– Белый медведь, большой… Он хотел напасть на меня.

– Только я. 

Артур обеспокоенно осмотрел голову Мерлина. Знал, что от ударов могут появляться галлюцинации. Только Мерлин точно помнил, что не ударялся. А видения могли появиться от переохлаждения. По крайне мере, и медведь, и Артур были блондинами, можно перепутать… в темноте. Перед глазами снова все поплыло.

Мерлин не мог держаться дольше, и начал оседать на пол. Когда Артур нашелся, а медведь исчез, усталость навалилась с новой силой. Нестерпимо захотелось спать и есть, оказаться у себя дома под теплым одеялом и больше не искать несуществующих путей к спасению.

Артур легко подхватил его и снова прижал к себе, запустив руку в волосы.

– Рядом со мной ты и шага сделать не можешь, а без меня преодолеваешь внушительные расстояния. Мерлин?

– Я шел тебя спасать…

Наверное, это прозвучало беспомощно и нелепо, и Артур рассмеялся, щекоча дыханием шею Мерлина. Очень уютные ощущения, очень личные и такие приятные…

– Придется мне снова тебя тащить. Я не дошел до конца пещер, зато нашел кое-что любопытное. 

Мерлин обмяк в его руках и почти потерял сознание. Снова. Словно становиться безвольной куклой в присутствии Артура – его обычное занятие. Артур снова подхватил его на руки и понес, стараясь двигаться осторожно, но как можно быстрее. Но только теперь он иногда касался губами лба Мерлина и его щек, словно проверял температуру тела, а на самом деле просто нежничал, сам не замечая того. А Мерлин больше всего жалел, что не может податься навстречу и встретить его губы своими. Точно, совсем как девчонка…

***

Когда Артур проснулся, было еще темно. Он потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, отряхнул штаны и сладко зевнул. Чтобы там не происходило в этих снах, но высыпался он великолепно. Видимо, избежать их не получится, судя по тому, как его свалило на том же месте, где он стоял. Наверное, не только его. 

Артур метнулся в сторону дома старосты и, старясь двигаться как можно тише, спустился в погреб. Мерлин еще спал, крепко обнимая пузатую бутылку с вином и подтянув под себя ноги. Выглядело это довольно мило. Артур невольно улыбнулся, потянул бутылку на себя, поставил ее на место и, не иначе как под эмоциональным влиянием сна, провел рукой по щеке Мерлина. Тот счастливо улыбнулся, продолжая спать, и потерся о ладонь в ответ. Как девчонка, в самом деле! Но почему он не просыпается?

Улыбка мгновенно слетела с губ Артура, и он потряс Мерлина за плечо. Тот недовольно заворчал и попытался отмахнуться.

– Мерлин! – свистящим шепотом позвал его Артур.

– М-м-м…

– Понятно, почему ты так часто опаздываешь… Поставлю в колодки.

– Ты не взял их с собой.

– Попрошу сделать новые, это недолго.

Мерлин распахнул глаза и уставился на Артура. Растрепанный и со следами от бутылки на щеке… и судя по восхищенному взгляду Мерлина, сам Артур выглядел не лучше. Трава в волосах должна была остаться точно.

– Мы заснули, да?

– Да. Еще одно подтверждение колдовства. 

– Наверное… – протянул Мерлин, а потом хмыкнул. – Кажется, тебя все-таки застукают выходящем из погреба старосты деревни. 

– Нас застукают, Мерлин. В весьма растрепанном виде, и я даже предположить не могу, что они подумают. 

И ему на это абсолютно наплевать… Пусть думают что угодно, все равно это вряд ли когда-нибудь станет правдой.

Из деревни двинулись до обеда, отклонив радушное приглашение старосты. Только проверили еще разок самые подозрительные места и порасспросили людей, но так ничего и не обнаружили. Чужаки в деревне встречались, но они есть всегда, каждого подозревать было бы очень глупо. Проезжали торговцы, даже остановились на местном рынке, чтобы сбыть с рук несколько безделушек. Те же, что были в прошлый раз, когда принц приезжал с визитом. Кареты обратно в тыквы так и не превратились, а коровы чувствовали себя хорошо, как и их телята. Одного уже забили, никто не отравился, обычное мясо. 

Оставалась последняя деревня. Если и в ней ничего найти не получится, то придется шерстить все и каждую. А это займет слишком много времени и сил. И колдун наверняка успеет спрятаться еще лучше. Эта деревня была раза в три больше предыдущей. С Камелотом, конечно, соперничать не могла, но если где и можно укрыться в толпе, то только там. Артур, уже порядком уставший обыскивать дома и копаться едва ли не в грязном белье, хмуро раздавал указания. Мерлин же куда-то запропастился, вопреки строжайшему указу держаться рядом. Появился он только через полчаса, светящийся от счастья и со странной деревянной дубинкой в руках.

– Что это? – спросил Артур, презрительно оглядев новый предмет.

– Колотушка. Гаюс часто просит потолочь травы, а то, что он сейчас использует для этого… – Мерлин изобразил руками что-то похожее на клубок змей и колесо одновременно. – Если ему нравится, пусть мучается сам. 

– Ты был на рынке.

– Ага, у того же торговца, что и в прошлый раз. У него целый лоток, хотя сейчас уже почти все раскупили. Говорит, ему это в наследство досталось. И чтобы не лежало и не пылилось в подвале, он решил безделушки продать. Знаешь, всякие мелочи, много не выручишь, но он и тому рад.

– Смотрю, ты тесно пообщался с торговцем.

– Что? Не-е-ет, – Мерлин весело рассмеялся, – просто поговорил. Он хороший человек. 

– Не сомневаюсь.

Дверью следующего дома Артур хлопнул слишком громко. Глупо, кстати, сам бы посадил себя в темницу – охладиться – если бы хоть на секунду думал, что поможет.

Примерно через пять домов Артура привлекли громкие крики и восторженный смех, доносящиеся с улицы. Он поспешно вышел на крыльцо и застыл, раскрыв рот от удивления. По улице шел Мерлин, но… какой-то слишком большой Мерлин, ростом с окружающие дома. И совершенно по-идиотски улыбался, явно не думая, что это невероятно опасно – быть заколдованным. А если он теперь такой и останется?

– Мерлин! – уже привычно взревел Артур. И мимоходом отметил, что имя его нерадивого слуги – самое часто используемое им слово в последнее время.

– Артур, – прогремел Мерлин, подойдя к нему. Пришлось сильно задрать голову, чтобы нормально поговорить. – Это не я.

– Конечно не ты, идиот! Где ты так вырос?

– Шел по улице и… вырос. Не знаю как.

– Просто шел?

– Да. Направлялся поболтать с сэром Лионом и спросить, не нужно ли купить что-нибудь и ему. Знаешь, иногда Гаюс просит его помочь перетащить тяжелые сундуки или чаны с водой для пиявок, и он не отказывает. А я ему всегда очень благодарен, иначе этим тяжелым трудом пришлось бы заниматься мне в одиночку. 

На лицо Мерлина наползла ехидная улыбка. И Артур слишком поздно понял, что тот что-то задумал. Протянув вперед похожие на крышки от бочек руки, Мерлин легко оторвал Артура от земли.

– Давно мечтал это сделать, – прокомментировал он.

Видимо, мозг, и без того не самых выдающихся размеров, вместе с телом не вырос.

– Поставь на место, – строго, но мягко, как маленькому ребенку, приказал Артур. Мерлин надул губы, но подчинился. – Отлично. А теперь отведи меня на то место, где ты начал расти.

Это оказалось в двух шагах. Обычный участок дороги – пыль, кусты, забор, ничем не примечательные, около уже пройденного самим Артуром дома. Мерлин в размерах не уменьшился и немного погрустнел от этого факта. Он достал из кармана колотушку и повертел ее в руках, как погремушку. Артур завороженно смотрел на нее… потому что это была единственная логичная причина, объясняющая все происходящее, буквально все! Даже их странные сны.

– Мерлин, – мягко, чтобы не спугнуть, позвал Артур, – положи колотушку на землю и отойди от нее.

Как ни странно, но Мерлин послушался. Точно, ребенок. Бросил игрушку на землю и отошел на два шага назад. И почти сразу обрел нормальный размер.

– Уф, – облегченно выдохнул Артур.

– Уп-с, – стыдливо залился краской Мерлин.

***

Все остальные случаи были хотя бы полезными, но почему Мерлин просто вырос до невообразимых размеров, он сам так и не понял. Ладно бы он мускулы там приобрел получше артуровых или мечом научился махать, или стал неотразимым красавцем… А так глупости какие-то. Почти как тыквы, превращенные в кареты – никакой практической выгоды, только детям на потеху… И обо всей магической подоплеке первым должен был догадаться именно он, а не Артур. Наверное, действительно, он резко поглупел, когда вырос.

Торговца на месте уже не оказалось. Когда Артур узнал, как тот выглядит, то чуть не пристукнул Мерлина на месте – оказывается, он идеально подходил под гаюсово описание колдуна Мартина, только моложе раза в два. Но возраст – дело относительное, это Мерлин успел уяснить крепко.

Торговец, его звали Ларри, жил на краю деревни и, когда Артур ворвался к нему с мечом наперевес, мирно ужинал. И почти не удивился визиту, решив, что просто очередь дошла до обыска его дома. Мерлин выглядывал из-за плеча Артура и не мог поверить, что этот добрый, открытый и действительно хороший человек – колдун, да еще так нелепо попавшийся.

– Взять его! – скомандовал Артур. Двое рыцарей скрутили торговца, заломив ему руки за спину. – Ты обвиняешься в использовании магии и в торговле магическими артефактами. Суд состоится…

Мерлин во все глаза смотрел на Ларри. Нет, это не он. Не может он так хорошо играть, он просто не понимает, что происходит, ему страшно, он не виновен…

– Артур, стой! – Мерлин вышел вперед, закрывая торговца от пышущего злобой принца. – Он не виноват.

Мерлин старался игнорировать неприязненные и удивленные взгляды рыцарей и смотрел только на Артура, в глаза, затуманенные триумфом и отвращением.

– Отойди.

– Это не он, – чеканя каждое слово, повторил Мерлин. Точно не он, должно быть объяснение – кто, осталось только найти его. Но Артур искать не будет.

– Отойди, иначе я и тебя…

– Убьешь? Ну, давай, я жду! 

Артур с перекошенным лицом шагнул к нему, меч коснулся незащищенного горла (даже платок забыл надеть сегодня), рука дрогнула, по шее побежала струйка крови, Мерлин нервно сглотнул. Не так уж и плохо, если последнее, что он увидит в своей жизни, будут сверкающие глаза Артура… А в следующее мгновение мир померк. 

Мерлин очнулся на кровати с повязкой на горле. Ныл затылок, на лбу лежала мокрая тряпка, комната была пуста. Но где-то за стенкой орал Артур, в его голосе уже слышались истерические нотки. Наверняка допрашивает торговца, понял Мерлин. Рывком сев в постели и отбросив тряпицу, он вскочил на ноги. Голова закружилась, он схватился за стену, переждал немного и быстро открыл дверь.

– Он не виноват! – с порога заявил Мерлин, даже не оглядевшись как следует.

– Ты идиот, – неожиданно тепло сказал Артур, мгновенно остыв.

Мерлин огляделся. Перед Артуром, явно стараясь стать как можно меньше ростом, застыл один из рыцарей. Мерлин, к своему стыду, не помнил его имени. Орал Артур явно на него, потому что торговец Ларри тихо сидел в углу и наблюдал за разборками принца и его подданного. И выглядел вполне живым и даже не приговоренным к смерти.

– Что случилось? – наконец, спросил Мерлин, удивленно переводя взгляд с одного участника словесной баталии на другого. Хотя, это был односторонний бой с полным поражением пассивной стороны.

– Вернемся, отправишься в темницу, – бросил Артур и, тяжело ступая, вышел из комнаты. Бледный рыцарь облегченно вздохнул и почему-то с неприязнью посмотрел на Мерлина.

– Он прав, ты идиот, – прошипел провинившийся и тоже покинул комнату.

– Что здесь произошло? – повторил свой вопрос Мерлин. – Из-за чего Артур так распалился?

– Из-за тебя, – ответил Ларри, улыбаясь. 

– Что?

– Я очень благодарен тебе за поддержку, Мерлин. Но это действительно было… глупо. Ты противостоял принцу Артуру, разговаривая с ним, будто на равных. Это разозлило всех, даже рыцарей. И в какой-то момент, пока Его Высочество держал у твоего горла меч, благородный сэр Томас не выдержал и решил помочь. Он ударил тебя по затылку, ты упал вперед, едва не насадившись горлом на меч, поцарапался точно, крови было немного, но она была, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вывести принца Артура из себя. Он упал перед тобой на колени, убедился, что ты жив, осмотрел рану, отнес тебя в мою спальню и велел позаботиться о тебе другому рыцарю. А сам вернулся сюда и едва не убил сэра Томаса. Твердил что-то о неосмотрительности, глупости и недостойном рыцаря поведении, о неподчинении приказам и самовольстве. И пусть меня за это повесят, но я думаю, что он просто сильно испугался за тебя.

Конечно, Артур испугался. Сам он может делать с Мерлином что угодно, и Мерлин ему позволит, но никто другой больше не смеет и пальцем его тронуть и даже подумать плохо в его сторону. Артур на самом деле собственник, самодовольный принц, который не любит делиться своими игрушками. И не то, чтобы Мерлин был против…

– Артур разозлился на чрезмерную инициативу сэра Томаса, вот и все, – возразил Мерлин.

Ларри недоверчиво прищурился.

– Да, как и подобает принцу, – наконец, согласился он.

– А ты? Неужели он отпустил тебя?

– Кажется, он просто забыл обо мне.

– Нет… чтобы Артур и забыл о… – Мерлин запнулся от внезапной мысли. – Или ты заколдовал его, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое? И сэра Томаса тоже заколдовал, чтобы он ударил меня…

Ларри замахал руками, защищаясь.

– Я не колдун. И никогда им не был. Но подозреваю, что им был мой отец. Он умер пять лет назад, его уже успели подзабыть в этой деревне. Я, кстати, на него очень похож внешне. Именно его вещи я продавал на рынке. Жениться хочу, каждая монета сейчас дорога. Кажется, именно безделушки были заколдованы, я и нашел их спрятанными в глубокой нише, в подвальной стене совершенно случайно, но даже не подумал, что они могут быть… с сюрпризом.

– Как звали твоего отца?

– Здесь его знали под именем Джон. Но однажды, я тогда еще совсем маленьким был, его посетил странный гость. Пугающий человек в черном плаще, он называл его Мартином.

– Точно, – улыбнулся Мерлин. Приятно, что его чутье не подвело – Ларри был невиновен. – Осталось донести это до Артура.

– Я думаю, ты справишься, – улыбнулся Ларри. 

Мерлин улыбнулся в ответ и подошел к двери, намереваясь выйти, найти Артура и успокоить его. Но уже взявшись за ручку, замешкался.

– Ты точно не колдун? – неуверенно переспросил он.

– Точно, – заверил его Ларри.

Артур нашелся у бочек с дождевой водой. Он лениво играл с сухим листом, гоняя его по блестящей водной глади, и все еще тяжело дышал. 

– Он невиновен. Торговец, – сказал Артур, завидев приближающегося Мерлина.

– Нет. Эти вещи принадлежали его отцу, тому самому Мартину.

– И он не колдун.

– Нет. И ты знаешь это, иначе не оставил бы меня наедине с ним.

– Это было глупо с моей стороны. Колдуны очень хорошо маскируются, никогда не знаешь наверняка. 

– Но ты был слишком зол, чтобы рассуждать здраво. Как типично для тебя, даже когда ты спокоен.

– Мой меч все еще при мне. Кажется, ему понравилось знакомство с твоим горлом.

Остаток дня Артуру приносили вещи, купленные у Ларри. Мерлин подозревал, что вернут далеко не все. Хитрый Ларри заявил, что не помнит, что именно он продал, сколько мелких, бесполезных на первый взгляд вещей… Например, дешевый перстень с изображением летящего орла, который, Мерлин сам видел, купил седовласый старик, так и не вернули. А то, что старик внезапно вновь заинтересовался своей женой и еще почти всеми особами женского пола в пределах досягаемости, можно было списать на простое совпадение. Артур, вняв просьбам Мерлина (правда, он постарался сделать это незаметно и приписать все заслуги себе), не конфисковал, а купил у Ларри оставшиеся вещи, намереваясь отвезти их Гаюсу, как единственному специалисту по магическим штучкам, а потом запереть их в подземельях Камелота. 

Вечером Артур схватил Мерлина за локоть и отвел в отведенную им комнату. Снова пришлось остаться переночевать в деревне.

– Я не хочу опять уснуть под каким-нибудь кустом, – пояснил он. – И тебя не пущу. Мало ли, кто будет идти мимо. А теперь выкладывай все, что ты купил у торговца.

Мерлин насупился, потер руку (точно синяки останутся) и достал безделушку.

– Вот, хотел отдать тебе, чтобы ты подарил ее Гвен. Если захочешь, конечно.

Артур повертел в руках блестящего петушка и вынес его из комнаты. 

– Они ведь никому не причинили вреда, – убеждал Артура Мерлин чуть позже. Принц все-таки попросил принести вина, и теперь они сидели прямо на полу, на подстилке, которая должна была стать кроватью Мерлина. – Наоборот, людям только польза от них. И река рядом образовалась, и телята народились и даже девушки стали еще прекраснее.

– И какая польза в твоем великанском росте? Или в наших снах?

– А у нас постоянно все неправильно получается, – Мерлин чувствовал, что уже захмелел. Артур смотрел на него, тепло улыбался, и Мерлину совсем не хотелось, чтобы это прекращалось. – Наверное, потому что ты отрицаешь всякую магию.

– Я не отрицаю. Я ее избегаю.

– Да-да, ты во всем виноват!

– Ме-е-ерлин, – протянул Артур, – я думаю, тебе уже хватит.

И отобрал бутылку. Если бы Мерлин смог сосредоточиться, то притянул бы ее обратно магией и объяснил это влиянием еще какой-нибудь колдовской безделушки. Очень благодатная почва для объяснений, кстати, нужно запомнить…

– Я хочу отпраздновать удачно завершившееся дело…

Мерлин вновь потянулся за бутылкой, которую Артур на вытянутой руке завел себе за голову. Мерлин подался вперед, почти ложась на Артура, и замер, когда почувствовал его дыхание у себя на щеке. Его внезапно бросило в жар, тело отказалось повиноваться, а дыхание участилось, сердце бешено билось в груди, и в голове осталась только одна мысль. Как же он хочет… Артур тоже подался ему навстречу, ведя губами по щеке… когда снова навалилась сонливость, и Мерлин все-таки рухнул на уже спящего Артура. До нормальной кровати принц, как ни надеялся, так и не добрался.

***

Артур поил Мерлина горячей водой. В очередной пещере они снова наткнулись на костер и котелок, подвешенный над ним. Артур растопил лед, и теперь с удовольствием наблюдал, как щеки Мерлина розовеют, а потрескавшиеся губы жадно обхватают край котелка.

– Ты самый настоящий волшебник, Артур! – улыбаясь, прошептал Мерлин. – Только не вспоминай потом, что я тебе это сказал.

– О, ты приходишь в норму, – усмехнулся Артур. – В следующий раз нужно будет отыскать что-нибудь поесть.

– Пошарь здесь, вдруг…

– Конечно. Сам я не догадался обыскать пещеру, в которой мы решили задержаться.

– Зная тебя… – Мерлин скептически хмыкнул. – Кстати, уже действительно совсем не холодно. И я вполне могу сесть, если ты меня отпустишь.

Артур нехотя убрал руки. Мерлин сел, подобрал под себя ноги и оперся спиной о ледяную стену. Ему показалось, или она действительно стала теплой?

– Стена теплая. И не мокрая, – сказал Мерлин.

Артур осторожно ощупал ее и не сдержал возгласа удивления. 

– Точно. Лед почти горячий и не тает. Это что-то новенькое.

– Тут всегда так, можешь уже перестать удивляться.

– Тут?

– Это как будто наше особое место, ты так не думаешь?

– Мерлин, ты пьян?

В голове шумело, словно он действительно уговорил бутылку-другую некрепкого вина, а на душе было очень легко. И он больше не умирал и не чувствовал усталости. Он просто дышал полной грудью и наслаждался обществом Артура.

– Может быть… что ты подмешал в воду?

– Ничего. Абсолютно!

– Тогда можешь воспользоваться моим состоянием, – гордо разрешил Мерлин.

– И? – осторожно переспросил Артур.

– И сделать все, что ты давно хотел со мной сделать, – в предвкушении сказал Мерлин.

Артур тут же дал ему подзатыльник.

– Давно хотел, но было жалко бить умирающего, – пояснил он. – А серьезно поговорим, когда ты будешь в трезвом уме. Или что там у тебя вместо ума в голове?

Мерлин обиженно отвернулся. Артур тут же притянул его к себе и обнял, вдыхая запах его волос.

– Все что угодно сделаю, только не умирай больше, – попросил он. 

– Не буду, – серьезно пообещал Мерлин. 

***

Мерлин проснулся от пристального взгляда. Он все еще лежал на том же самом месте, куда упал, когда его сморил сон. На Артуре. Хорошее место, и Мерлин был согласен лежать так вечность. Артур снова проснулся первым, почему-то ему всегда проще выпутаться из их сновидений, и теперь он просто смотрел и ждал. Мерлин пошевелился, Артур тут же улыбнулся, подхватил его за бока и уложил поудобнее. А потом примерился и легко провел языком по обнаженной шее.

– Мы кое-что не закончили, – хрипло прошептал он.

Мерлин заворожено кивнул. Они толком и не начали. И Артур готов двигаться дальше... Даже после того, как снова провалился в колдовской сон, который считал опасным. Артур хочет его, это так очевидно, как и то, что у Мерлина уже стоит, причем, кажется, еще во сне стояло. И нет смысла уже сомневаться в себе или в нем. Теперь это оказалось таким естественным, как дышать или ходить… просто любить друг друга и не пытаться отрицать очевидное. Просто быть друг для друга, просто… Додумать Мерлин не успел, Артур обхватил его лицо руками и притянул к себе. И поцеловал. Сначала едва касаясь губ, словно спрашивая разрешения, явно сдерживая себя. Будь его воля, он бы взял, не задумываясь, набросился бы яростно, не особо заботясь о партнере, просто проявил бы свою силу и превосходство, как делал всегда. Но теперь он терпел, и Мерлин ценил это. И стоило лишь осознать это, как его затопила волна невероятной нежности. Он приоткрыл рот, впуская Артура дальше и ловя его язык своим, и глухо застонал от переполнявших его ощущений. Артур был его, теперь точно его, лежал под ним, прерывисто дышал и гладил его спине, забираясь под рубашку и перебирая позвонки. Мерлин беспорядочно водил руками по его бокам, почти не задумываясь, он тонул в поцелуе, пьянел от вкуса Артура и от его тепла. И все, что оставалось, это позволить себе следовать за ним.

Артур не выдержал первым и одной рукой рывком потянул рубаху Мерлина вверх, другой же добрался до завязок на его штанах и узкого ремня поверх рубашки.

– Узлы, Мерлин, – рассмеялся Артур, запутавшись в тонких веревках. – Конечно. Как ты сам их умудряешься развязать, если нужно быстро?

Вообще-то Мерлин с ними порядком намучился, почему-то собственные завязки не желали держаться нормально и к вечеру обязательно превращались в туго затянутые узлы. Их получалось развязать только магией. Мерлин крепко зажмурился, просунул руку вниз и сжал член Артура – отвлекающий маневр – а сам едва слышно прошептал заклинание. Развязались не только его завязки, но и штаны Артура, и шнуровка на его рубашке.

– Опыт, Артур, все дело в опыте, – гордо ответил Мерлин. – Еще пару десятков раз, и ты овладеешь этим искусством в совершенстве.

Артур заткнул его поцелуем, а потом перевернул на спину и навис сверху. Его глаза светились. Наверное, в них просто причудливо отражался лунный свет, но Мерлину вдруг отчаянно захотелось верить, что это из-за него. Как еще один знак принадлежности. Одна сторона медали светится теплым золотом, вторая – ярким голубоватым сапфиром блеском. Дорогая, должно быть, медаль… очень. 

Артур покрывал поцелуями каждый дюйм тела Мерлина, задевая чувствительные соски, забираясь языком в ушные раковины и быстро облизывая припухшие губы, и опускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не проследил дорожку темных волос и не добрался до возбужденного, почти болезненно ноющего члена. Мерлин и так был уже на грани, одно осознание, что Артур, принц Артур, его Артур, делает такое с ним, едва не заставило его кончить. 

– Знаешь, я бы предпочел, чтобы было наоборот, – капризно протянул Артур, не сводя взгляда с члена Мерлина.

– Наоборот? – слабым голосом переспросил Мерлин (и куда подевалась его обычная словоохотливость?), а потом инстинктивно подался вперед, призывая Артура к действию.

– О да, чтобы ты сидел передо мной на коленях, а мой член был у тебя во рту, а я смог бы держать тебя за волосы и контролировать каждое движение.

– М-м-м…у тебя слишком банальные мечты. Подслушал у кого-то из рыцарей?

– Это для начала. Мое маленькое любопытство. А мечты, Мерлин, мечты начнутся потом…

Артур наклонился и легко лизнул головку члена Мерлина, обхватил ее губами, чуть нажал языком, пососал… И чтобы не утверждал Артур, но это действие явно доставляло ему огромное удовольствие. Он заглотнул глубже и тихо рассмеялся, и от вибрации его горла Мерлина выгнуло дугой, а на прикушенной губе показалась соленая капля крови. Орать на весь дом – не лучшая идея, за эту мысль Мерлин уцепился крепко и старался не упускать. Еще подумают, что здесь кого-то пытают. И будут недалеки от истины…

Артур удобнее устроился между широко разведенных ног Мерлина и, не прерывая своего занятия, погладил его по ягодицам, а потом скользнул к плотному колечку мышц.

– Артур! – выдохнул Мерлин, инстинктивно сжимаясь.– Ты… мы… можем?

Артур не ответил, вместо этого сделал языком что-то такое, от чего последние мысли улетучились их головы Мерлина, и он откинулся на жесткую подушку. Они так и не перебрались с пола на кровать. Артур с явным сожалением выпустил изо рта член Мерлина, быстро облизал собственные пальцы и мягкими круговыми движениями начал массировать анус.

– Ну, давай, Мерлин, раскройся для меня, расслабься, это же я, я… – шептал Артур, сопровождая каждое слово поцелуем. Мерлин тянулся за ним, ловил его губы и подавался навстречу, желая слиться, стать единым целым и никогда не расставаться. А потом Артур протолкнул внутрь один палец, и Мерлин захныкал от невероятных ощущений. Больно не было. Скорее, непривычно и даже совсем не стыдно, но так откровенно и… и это же был Артур, который протолкнул уже второй палец, и легонько развел их в стороны, там, внутри. Этого оказалось достаточно. Мерлин все-таки закричал, глядя Артуру в глаза, задохнулся в немедленном поцелуе и кончил, царапая спину Артура. В отместку за то, что так сладко, так хорошо, так невероятно здорово… Артур уже терся об него членом, хватило пары толчков, чтобы выплеснуться на живот Мерлина.

Когда Мерлин лениво открыл глаза, на него смотрел очень довольный собой Артур.

– Завтра же достанешь у Гаюса какого-нибудь масла или мази. И побольше, – сказал он. – Скажешь что-нибудь о синяках и прочих травмах, а лучше – научишься готовить их сам.

Артур поднялся, потянул на себя Мерлина и тут же удобно устроился на кровати. Все верно, хоть мягче и не стало, зато больше не дуло…

На следующий день они вернулись в Камелот с отличными новостями. Артур если и не напевал себе под нос, но в седле ерзал точно больше обычного. Мерлин его прекрасно понимал. Он сам улыбался во весь рот и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Колдовство никому не причинило вреда, ответственный за это маг и так умер пять лет назад, а еще… еще жизнь была невероятно прекрасна! Сладкий воздух полевых цветов, свежий ветерок и шум леса… и солнце, отражающееся у Артура в волосах.

Гаюс осмотрел каждую безделушку, при этом привычно морщил лоб, рылся в книгах, бормотал что-то, а под конец восхищенно причмокнул.

– Невероятно! – воскликнул он. – Мартин смог усовершенствовать простенькие заклинания и создал нечто уникальное. Эти вещицы заколдованы каждая по-своему. Какие-то исполняют желания, другие полезны в хозяйстве, третьи просто готовы превратиться во что-то очень нужное. Ни следа черной магии. Словно он решил искупить все то зло, что причинил раньше.

– И мы видели только очевидные проявления магии: реку, коров… Но что должна была делать колотушка, от которой я вырос? 

– А вот тут, Мерлин, начинается самое интересное. Колотушка всего лишь должна была придать уверенности в себе. Обычному человеку. Но столкнувшись с твоей собственной магией, она повела себя непредсказуемо и возвеличила тебя над всеми посредством роста. 

– Это меня невероятно радует… А другая безделушка, петушок?

– О, это обычная вещица, ничего магического.

– Подожди, а как же тогда наши с Артуром сны? Совпадение?

– У меня есть идея, но… у тебя не осталось больше никакой вещи, принадлежавшей Мартину? Заклинание сна было его любимым.

Мерлин поднялся на ноги и поправил сползающие штаны. Снова придется ремень чинить, Артур умудрился сломать новую пряжку… Ну, конечно!

– Есть! – воскликнул Мерлин. – Пряжка.

Он одним движением снял ремень и протянул его Гаюсу. Тот почти сразу заулыбался.

– О да… весьма безобидный предмет, призывает особые сновидения, в которых сбываются самые отчаянные мечты.

– Но он опять поссорился с моей магией и повел себя иначе, так?

– Конечно.

– Но… как?

– А на этот вопрос можешь ответить только ты сам. Почему там вместе с тобой оказался Артур, и по какой причине ты едва не умер… там.

Мерлин озадаченно хмыкнул. Умереть среди льдов явно не было его заветной мечтой. Как и Артура. Его до сих пор перетряхивало от мороза и дикого холода, когда единственным лучиком света и надежды были прикосновения Артура, его уверенность и стремление спасти их. 

– Почему нельзя узнать, как именно подействовало на меня заклинание?

Гаюс внимательно посмотрел на него и понимающе улыбнулся.

– Потому что ты особенный, Мерлин, для тебя почти не существует правил.

– Жаль, я не родился с инструкцией подмышкой. «Мерлин обыкновенный. Пособие по применению».

Вечером Мерлин стащил со стола Гаюса свою пряжку, не забыл прихватить масло и решительно отправился в покои Артура. Нужно было кое-что проверить. И если он окажется прав, то сегодня не будет никаких ледяных пустынь, опасных животных и слабости во всем теле. Если он окажется прав, то совсем не обязательно отдавать пряжку в королевскую сокровищницу, вреда от нее никакого, зато это способ всегда быть рядом с Артуром. Где бы он ни находился на самом деле, во снах они будут вместе.

Мерлин убрал со своей задницы руки Артура и проворно вывернулся из его объятий, заявив, что не хочет уснуть в самый ответственный момент и задохнуться под тяжестью своего принца. Он удобно устроился на кровати, вытянулся во весь рост и обнял подушку. Да, давно хотел это сделать… Артур, обреченно вздохнув, пристроился рядом и, подтянув Мерлина к себе, крепко обнял его за талию.

***

Не было больше ледяных пустынь и пещер, пронизывающего холода и страха. А был лес, спокойный, ночной, и мягкая подстилка под спиной, и яркие звезды высоко над головой. А рядом был Мерлин, который перебирал еловые иглы и пытался построить из них что-то похожее на домик. Мерлин улыбался и прижимался спиной к груди Артура. И вряд ли можно было придумать что-то лучше. 

– Это наши отношения, – сказал Мерлин и обвел рукой лес. – То есть, это мои чувства к тебе. Лед и холод были отрицанием и нежеланием признавать очевидное, белый медведь – мой страх перед своими чувствами. И чем больше я позволял себе тебя любить, тем теплее становилось. А теперь вообще вон как хорошо стало. Правда, лес не мой, я знаю, наверное, он все-таки…

– Мой, – ответил Артур. – Этот лес – мое тайное место. С тех пор как в детстве я убежал от отца и нянек и всю ночь пролежал на небольшой поляне, смотрел на звезды и чувствовал себя таким свободным… у меня сердце заходилось от восторга.

И это чувство больше никогда не повторилось, потому что принцы – гораздо большие слуги своего народа и общественного мнения, чем все привыкли думать.

– Здесь все возможно, Артур, – Мерлин улыбнулся и погладил его ладонь. – Здесь ты всегда будешь свободным. Если захочешь.

Артур зарылся носом в темные растрепанные волосы Мерлина, вдохнул их запах и закрыл глаза. Спокойно. Тихо. Только Мерлин возится рядом и едва слышно шелестит листва. Артур лег на спину, пристроил голову Мерлина у себя на груди и посмотрел на звезды, на извечно свободные, равнодушные ко всему звезды. И подумал, что было бы неплохо возвращаться сюда время от времени. С Мерлином. И пусть это колдовство, пусть оно запрещено в Камелоте, но должно же оно хоть иногда приносить пользу, даже такую незначительную. В компенсацию за все то зло, что с его помощью сотворили люди…


End file.
